My Raven Haired Love
by Celebrity Sell Out
Summary: Suddenly he was by my side. He was gone before I knew it, but the moment that took place cannot be forgotten. His gentle hand caressed my ripe young breast as if it were a succulent morsel of chocolate. My life began when I met my raven haired love. OneSh


September 5, 1998

Dear Diary,

Today he looked at me again with his big doe eyes, his black hair flowing in the breeze that came so sweetly through the open window of the Great Hall. I was eating my Grapenuts with some pumpkin juice and nearly choked on my own slobbering mouth to find him gazing back at me. It was the most intense moment of my life as my eyes met his, as if it did not happen everyday. I knew then that this connection was more then one sided. Did he think he could hide forever? Each night I follow him back to his dreary sleeping quarters and long to warm his empty bed. I can't even imagine sleeping alone every night of my life.

My life began when I met my raven-haired love.

_Hermione_

December 28, 1998

Dear Diary,

What I got for Christmas:

Pleather bra and ninny set from Ronny Poo

A Catwoman suit from Neville that devil

Ginny gave me some fun nighttime toys

McGonagall oddly handed me a Ficus on Christmas morning

I received a coupon book for free back massages from professor Flitwick

And from my love I received the sweetest gift of all, a borrowed quill, chewed and all!

So I am sitting here wearing my new underwear set, Ron's head of brilliant hair lounging on my lap. My Ficus grows magnificently in a nearby corner. I stroke Ron's fiery hair. It is so beautiful.

_Hermione_

January 1, 1999

Tonight was the best night of my life. My love and I shared our first sweet and luscious kiss, our moist lips locking together like iron bars of gentle silk and tasty honey. I was out on my patrol of the halls at exactly 11:59 PM, checking for any horny students sneaking about in the corners. Who knew I was as horny as they were that night? The library was empty as usual. Or so I thought. I was of course studying strange animal mating techniques when a shadow appeared in the dim light coming from the dying embers of the fire.

The clock struck midnight as I turned to find none other then my love standing before me. I was stunned into silence as his lips took mine savagely and we were thrown against the old shelves of the library with the tidal wave of our desire. I moaned his name as he walked away, but I knew it was he for his hair was darker then my dirtiest thoughts and his legs moved powerfully beneath him. I was left to fend for myself that night. Let us just say I found a way to expend my desires.

Patrol has never been so sweet.

_Hermione_

January 18, 1999

Dear Diary,

I long for my love to speak my name, but since that night I have yet to hear him utter it. His lips move like two sweet strawberries but never do they say the words my heart screams every moment we are apart. My homework was late today so I stayed after class to finish it and there he was the whole time, watching me as if he were waiting for something. I do not know why he stayed, but our solitude was like the sun after a storm of emotions.

He looked at me with needy eyes, but still he did not speak. I was desperate to talk of what had taken place between us, but each time we were alone it seemed as if some power held my lips sealed and my mind entranced by his lovely self. Suddenly he was by my side. He was gone before I knew it, but the moment that took place cannot be forgotten. His gentle hand caressed my ripe young breast as if it were a succulent morsel of chocolate. His fingers were so sweet, I cried out in pleasure and he was gone. It was then that I learned that silence was the key to our relationship.

If I speak it is over.

_Hermione_

February 16, 1999

Dear Diary,

I left the rabbit where he and only he could find it. It is a symbol of our everlasting love for one another. I hid behind a corner as I saw him pick the rabbit up and take the piece of parchment I had tied to its foot. As he read it, I swear I saw a smile. Suddenly he was there next to me and I was pinned against the wall. I closed my lips tightly to keep from speaking his lovely name. He stroked the tendrils of my hair as though they were strands of pure gold. I was day and he was night, there wasn't one without the other. And so, we are meant to be. I knew this as his tongue slid across my open mouth and that was why I so welcomingly accepted his hand on my breast…once again. It was as if I were 9 again, a young inexperienced witch, longing for sexual misconduct to fly through my newly opened window. I could not contain my subtle moan of ecstasy as his fingers trailed lower down my body. I swore I heard the faintest frustrated groan before he had gone away. I'm so ashamed.

Once again I must turn to my own hand for things better left to my love.

_Hermione_

March 2, 1999

Dear Diary,

I awoke this morning to find Ron's head pillowed gently on my abdomen. He looked like a sleeping angel and I brushed his brow with feathered kisses until he awoke and smiled at me with his big goofy grin. He complimented me on my designer lacy pink underwear and I smiled as he left for his own dorm. I am so happy that I am head girl and have my own dorm in which men are welcome.

I saw my love again today. I looked up at him through lowered lashes and smiled inside as I saw the white rabbit nibbling on some lettuce beside him. These days, it goes everywhere with him. I'm thrilled that I can bring some pleasure to his life. I'm counting the minutes until the moment when I can bring other pleasures to him.

_Hermione_

March 11, 1999

Dear Diary,

That moment finally came. I believe this will be my last entry, for my life will never be the same. It was like the orgasmic experience of a thousand chocolate ice cream cones, only sweeter, if you can imagine something as amazing as that. Last night I was ravenously hungry, as if something (or someone) were gnawing at my insides and driving me wild until I was forced to the kitchens to get comfort food from the house elves (I had given up of SPEW…).

The food did little to help me, for I was craving something more then a banana, more even then a very large banana. Suddenly I heard the portrait swinging open and that ticklish pear giggling wildly. I gasped to see my love standing there, as if he were an apparition from a dream I had been having. He was beautiful and pale, so very much what I had been desiring at that very moment, and every other moment for five years of my tortured teenage life.

He muttered softly beneath his breath, "The hell with it…"

He was on me in moments, his hot mouth devouring my own whipped cream smeared features. My ice cream sundae was nowhere to be found and beneath me lay a soft feather pillow. I did not watch as the elves scurried about, trying to make our night as special as possible. We were in our own little world. Our world of love. I bit my lip in pleasure as our clothes slowly fell to the ground, piece by piece. Thoughts flashed through my head as my love moved rhythmically above me. I was in sweet, sweet, ecstasy, flying on a cloud higher then heaven and earth.

Just as I was about to fall towards the _ground_ I came crashing to a sudden halt, "You want hot cocoa?" Dobby asked eagerly, his features alight with the pleasure he got from helping others.

My love did not stop his motions and Dobby disappeared. I tried so hard not to make a sound until I heard his gentle voice above me, finally saying all the words I wanted to hear. He moaned and I heard his astounding words.

"Hermione," he whispered the sweet word into my ear, "just raise your hand before you speak."

I was shocked and pleasured all at once. The big O fell on me like crashing thunder and I raised my hand high and proud into the air as I shouted.

"_Severus, Oh Severus I love you so!"_

_Hermione_


End file.
